In a system having several processors using the same bus where none of the processors has priority, distribution on the bus can take place with the aid of logic which obtains a signal from each of the prospective users and assigns the bus to them in a given order, with the latest user coming last. None of the processors can be kept out longer than for a number of accesses corresponding to the number of processors minus one.
Apportioning becomes more complicated when a number of processors with low priority and a processor with high priority work on the same bus. In known arrangements such as that described in Electronic Design, May 24th, 1978, extra time is necessary for assigning the bus when the high-priority processor needs it.